


Trick or Treat

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Halloween steht vor der Tür. Für Leonard McCoy läuft nichts nach Plan, denn er wollte mit seiner Tochter um die Häuser ziehen und Süßigkeit oder Streich spielen und muss stattdessen Dienst auf der Krankenstation der Academy schieben. Klar, dass Jim seine Hilfe anbietet – und noch klarer, dass auch diesbezüglich nicht alles so läuft wie geplant. Daneben muss Leonard sich damit auseinandersetzen, dass seine Freundschaft zu Jim sich zu verändern beginnt – in eine Richtung, die in seiner Welt bislang eigentlich keinen Platz hat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tausend Dank an meinen Engel, Amber, die hierzu die Beta gemacht hat! Danke, dass du mich immer wieder angestachelt hast, mal wieder etwas zu schreiben. Das hat mir wirklich gefehlt!

Leonard starrte ungläubig das Padd in seiner Hand an, auf dem der aktuelle Schichtplan für die kommende Woche abgebildet war. In der Nacht des 31. Oktobers hatte er einen Spätdienst bekommen. SPÄTDIENST! Das bedeutete, dass er weder am Abend noch in der Nacht frei haben würde. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Dabei hatte er doch schon vor Wochen bei Dr. Fisher darum gebeten, dass er diesen Abend würde freinehmen können und Fisher wiederum hatte ihm versichert, sich darum zu kümmern! Verdammt! 

Unwirsch deaktivierte er das Padd und legte es auf der Arbeitsfläche neben dem Mikroskop ab. Es war schon ziemlich spät und das Labor war menschenleer. Allerdings war sich Leonard sicher, dass auch Dr. Fisher noch in seinem Büro anzutreffen war. Das einzige, was Leonard mit seinem Vorgesetzten gemeinsam hatte, war die Tatsache, dass keiner von ihnen unerledigte Arbeit liegenlassen konnte. Für heute war Leonard mit seiner Arbeit im Labor allerdings fertig. Daher räumte er zügig seinen Arbeitsplatz auf, deaktivierte das Licht und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er sollte Recht behalten. In Dr. Fishers Büro brannte noch Licht, wie er durch die Lamellen der Fenster sehen konnte. Leonard beeilte sich den Mann noch zu erwischen und betätigte den Türsummer. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür für ihn. Dr. Fisher saß erwartungsgemäß an seinem Schreibtisch, eine Lesebrille auf der Nase und sah von den Padds und dem Computer vor sich auf.

„McCoy“, sagte er zur Begrüßung und klang dabei ein wenig überrascht. „So spät noch hier?“

„Ich wollte die Ergebnisse der letzten Proben noch abwarten“, erwiderte Leonard nickend. „Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier.“

Dr. Fisher richtete sich in seinem Sessel etwas auf, nahm die Brille ab und legte sie neben dem Computer ab. Er bedeutete seinem Gast vage, sich ihm gegenüber auf einen der Besucherstühle zu setzen.

Leonard zog es vor stehenzubleiben. Er hatte den ganzen Tag gegessen. Sein Rücken schmerzte daher nicht unmaßgeblich. „Ich will Sie nicht lange stören.“

„Also, dann schießen Sie los. Ich würde nämlich auch gern vor zehn Uhr nach Hause gehen.“ Dr. Fischer sah ihn abwartend an.

„Es geht um meinen Dienstplan für die kommende Woche. Sie haben mich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass ich am 31. Oktober frei bekäme oder zumindest einen frühen Dienst, so dass ich gegen Abend zu Hause wäre und Zeit für mein Kind hätte“, legte Leonard sein Anliegen dar.

Dr. Fisher nickte gelassen und lehnte sich entspannt in seinen Sessel zurück. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie versuchen gewisse Tage im Jahr frei zu bekommen, McCoy.“ Leonard hasste es, dass dieser Mann sich weigerte ihn mit seinem verdienten Titel anzusprechen. Schließlich bekleidete er ebenfalls einen Doktortitel, wenn auch bislang nur in Humanmedizin! Der andere Arzt fuhr unbeirrt fort und riss Leonard somit aus seinen Gedanken. „Aber das hier ist nicht das Hinterwäldlerkaff, aus dem Sie scheinbar kommen, sondern San Francisco, und wichtiger noch, die Starfleet Academy. Sie können nicht erwarten, zu Halloween, Thanksgiving, Weihnachten, Silvester und womöglich auch noch an Ostern und zu Pfingsten freizubekommen, geschweige denn an Geburtstagen irgendwelcher Familienmitglieder. Sie können sich, wie alle übrigen Kadetten und Offiziere auch, maximal zwei Tage im Jahr herauspicken. An den übrigen stehen Sie ebenso zur Verfügung wie der Rest von uns.“

Leonard spürte Zorn in sich aufwallen, bemühte sich jedoch, diesen zu unterdrücken. „Ich hatte im vergangenen Jahr lediglich zu Weihnachten frei.“

„Sie hatten jedoch versucht Ihre Schichten zu schieben, soweit ich es in Erinnerung habe, um am Geburtstag Ihrer Tochter freizubekommen“, argumentierte der ältere Arzt.

War das zu fassen? Leonard atmete tief durch. „Versucht. Das heißt, ich musste arbeiten. Ich konnte den zehnten Geburtstag meiner Tochter nicht mit ihr feiern. Kennen Sie dieses Gefühl?“ Es war beschissen! Er hatte deshalb immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, auch wenn Joanna ihm mehrfach gesagt hatte, dass sie es verstünde. Sie sollte es nicht verstehen müssen. Sie war sein kleiner Engel, sein Baby und das würde sie auch für immer bleiben.

„Auch ich war zu einer Zeit in meinem Leben ein junger Vater“, ließ Dr. Fisher ihn wissen. „Sie müssen sich entscheiden, McCoy. Karriere oder Familie. Beides zusammen funktioniert nun mal nicht.“

Das zu glauben fiel Leonard schwer, auch wenn er es tief in seinem Herzen besser wusste. Er wollte die Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben, dass es ihm gelänge beides zu schaffen. Er wollte sich um Joanna kümmern und ihr ein guter Vater sein und gleichzeitig seinen Doktor in Xenomedizin machen und sein Offizierspatent erwerben. Im ersten Jahr hatte es, bis auf ein paar Abstriche hier und da, auch gut geklappt.

Allerdings, und das konnte Dr. Fisher nicht wissen, fuhren Leonards Eltern für einige Tage weg, um ihren Hochzeitstag zu feiern. Leonard war davon ausgegangen, dass es kein Problem sein würde, die Schichten so zu legen, dass er sich für ein paar Tage allein um Joanna kümmern konnte. Davon abgesehen hatte er an der Academy einige gute Freunde gefunden, die bereit waren ihn zu unterstützen, allen voran Jim. Dass er nun ausgerechnet an Halloween einen Spätdienst hatte, warf seine sämtlichen Pläne über den Haufen.

„Bitte, geben Sie mir einen Frühdienst. Ich habe meiner Tochter versprochen mit ihr Süßigkeiten sammeln zu gehen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich gar nicht arbeiten will.“ Leonard war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er war bereit auch die unbeliebtesten Schichten zu nehmen, durchzumachen und ohne Pause direkt nach den Unterrichtsstunden ins Medizinische Zentrum der Academy zu kommen.

„Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Sie wissen doch selbst, dass in der Nacht zu Halloween immer viel zu tun ist. Sie haben letztes Jahr schon hier gearbeitet und die ganzen alkoholisierten Kadetten gesehen, denen wir den Magen auspumpen und die wir entgiften durften. Sie wissen, dass wir jeden Arzt und jede Krankenschwester in dieser Nacht brauchen. Ich kann nicht auf Sie verzichten, McCoy. Und damit Ende der Diskussion.“

§§§

Leonards Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Missmutig verließ er das Büro seines Vorgesetzten und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Dort angekommen, entledigte er sich seiner medizinischen Dienstkleidung, die zwar bequemer als die Kadettenuniform war, aber nichtsdestotrotz Dienstbekleidung blieb. Lediglich in Unterwäsche bekleidet zog ihn der kleine Schrank mit der kleinen Spirituosensammlung nahezu magisch an. An diesem Abend brauchte er einen kleinen Drink, um wieder herunterzukommen.

Wie sollte er das nur Joanna erklären? Sie freute sich bereits auf ihren Besuch in San Fran. Atlanta war bei weitem kein Kaff! Wie konnte Fisher nur so abfällig über Leonards Heimatstadt sprechen, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wo er geboren und aufgewachsen war! Atlanta war wunderschön und groß, der Vorort, in dem seine Eltern inzwischen mit Joanna lebten, allerdings etwas überschaubarer und anheimelnder. Leonard liebte sein Zuhause und er vermisste es schmerzlich.

San Fran war ihm manches Mal einfach zu laut und zu hektisch. Das konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass er zwischen allen Stühlen saß. Ein Studium in Xenomedizin zu machen und nebenher auch noch die Starfleet Academy zu besuchen, um Offizier zu werden, war nun mal kein Pappenstiel. Vielleicht war er einfach zu alt für diesen ganzen Scheiß. Womöglich hatte er sich zu viel vorgenommen.

Er hatte Atlanta hinter sich lassen wollen, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Jocelyn zu bringen, dabei war das rückblickend unnötig gewesen. Jocelyn war mit ihrer neuen Liebe Clay nämlich vor nicht ganz sechs Monaten ausgewandert. Auf den Mars! Dort lebten sie in irgendeiner Kolonie, soweit Leonard wusste. Clay hatte dort eine gute Anstellung bekommen und Jocelyn war mit ihm gegangen.

Joanna war am Boden zerstört gewesen. Leonard hingegen erleichtert. Erleichtert vor allem deshalb, weil seine Ex-Frau nicht den Wunsch verspürt hatte, ihre gemeinsame Tochter mitzunehmen. Leonard mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn sein kleiner Engel in einer vermaledeiten Marskolonie leben müsste! Unter einer verdammten Kuppel, da die Luft für Menschen nicht atembar war! Was da alles schiefgehen konnte …

Erschöpft und mental erschlagen ließ sich Leonard mit einem Glas guten Bourbons in der Hand auf sein Sofa sinken. Er hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht die Beleuchtung zu aktivieren. Die Lichter der umgebenden Häuser, der silberne Schein der Sterne und des sichelförmigen Mondes, die durchs Fenster fielen, genügten ihm an diesem Abend.

Was sollte er nur tun? Er könnte sich krankmelden. Allerdings war das, nachdem er versucht hatte freizubekommen und gescheitert war, mehr als verdächtig. Er war zu alt, um sich mit derart billigen Ausflüchten aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Er nippte an dem Glas und ließ den Bourbon für einen Moment im Mund, damit sich das Aroma vollends entfalten konnte, ehe er schluckte. Das wohlig warme Brennen im Hals war vertraut und ließ ihn sich für einen flüchtigen Augenblick entspannen.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es wollte ihm keine vernünftige Lösung einfallen.

Nach seinem vierten Bourbon fielen ihm allmählich die Augen zu. Er befand sich an der Schwelle zum Einschlafen, als der Türsummer ihn jäh aus seinem wohligen Dämmerzustand riss. Der flüchtige Blick aufs Chrono verriet ihm, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war. Leonard verdrehte die Augen, wusste er doch ganz genau, dass es nur eine Person gab, die es wagte noch zu so später Stunde bei ihm hereinzuschneien.

Ächzend stemmte er sich nach dem zweiten Summen, das deutlich persistenter als das erste war, aus den bequemen Sofapolstern und öffnete die Tür. Das kokette Grinsen, das ihn begrüßte, sobald die Tür weit genug offen stand, veranlasste Leonard zu einem weiteren Augenrollen. „Jim.“

Dieser musterte sein Gegenüber und grinste anschließend noch breiter. „Ich sehe, ich komme zur rechten Zeit.“

Leonard stellte sich dumm. „Was?“ Dass die Augen seines Freundes ihn von oben bis unten scannten, entging dem aufmerksamen Arzt keineswegs.

„Sieh dich an …“, meinte Jim und begutachtete ihn mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln, „Halbnackt.“

„Bist du heute leer ausgegangen? Soweit ich weiß, warst du wieder mal Garys Flügelmann.“

Jim gluckste tief, klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und schob sich an ihm vorbei in dessen Apartment. „Ich bin niemandes Flügelmann.“

Leonard rollte die Augen in Jims Rücken und folgte dem Jungspund zur Sofaecke. Die Tür glitt zischend hinter ihm zu, sobald er den Sensorbereich verließ. „Es ist spät, Jim. Was treibt dich zu mir?“

Ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten nahm sich Jim das Glas, Leonards Glas, vom Couchtisch und goss sich einen Bourbon ein. „Seit wann trinkst du allein?“

„Bist du neuerdings mein Aufpasser?“, fragte Leonard anstatt zu antworten. „Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen.“

„Hat dich dieser Fisher mal wieder fertig gemacht?“, erkundigte sich Jim und sein Interesse schien durchaus ehrlich zu sein. Er trank einen Schluck und ließ ihn sich auf der Zunge zergehen. Das hatte ihm Leonard beigebracht. Der Trottel hatte zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft den billigen Fusel nicht von wirklich gutem Whiskey unterscheiden können.

„Brauchst du eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit?“ Leonard wollte nicht über Fisher reden. Heute nicht mehr. Er war viel zu genervt und müde obendrein. Es war ein schrecklich langer Tag und eine noch längere Woche gewesen.

Keiner von beiden war bereit die Fragen des jeweils anderen zu beantworten. Gespräche wie dieses waren fast normal zwischen ihnen. Jim stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch neben die halbleere Flasche und stand auf. Leonard blieb unbewegt in der Nähe des Sofas stehen und machte keine Anstalten sich zu Jim zu setzen. „Sprich mit mir, Bones. Irgendwas frustriert dich. Das sehe ich dir an.“

„Lass uns morgen darüber reden. Ich brauche Schlaf. Ich bin einfach nur müde“, erwiderte er matt. „Ich bringe dir eine Decke.“

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Jim spontan bei ihm übernachtete. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Kadetten genoss Leonard das Privileg eines kleinen Apartments, das er mit niemandem teilen musste. Jim hingegen musste, wie auch schon im ersten Jahr an der Academy, ein Zimmer mit jemandem teilen. In ihrem ersten Jahr hatte Jim das Pech gehabt an einen fiesen Mitbewohner zu geraten – Finnegan. Captain Pike hatte jedoch dafür gesorgt, dass Jim im zweiten Jahr zumindest mit einem guten Freund zusammenwohnen konnte, Gary Mitchell.

Gary und Jim waren sich recht ähnlich, besonders was Verabredungen und Partys anging. Leonard fühlte sich oft zu alt für diesen ganzen Mist. Er wollte einfach nur möglichst gute Arbeit leisten – egal in welcher Hinsicht. Dadurch kam es nicht selten vor, dass er sich selbst isolierte und daher gemeinhin als Eigenbrötler galt.

Ohne auf Jims Reaktion zu warten, holte Leonard ihm eine Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer nebenan und reichte sie ihm. „Gute Nacht, Jim.“

Es verging ein langer Moment, indem sich beide Männer in die Augen sahen. Leonard konnte die vielen Fragen sehen, die Jim beschäftigten, aber an diesem Abend brauchte er einfach nur Ruhe und Frieden. „Danke. Nacht, Bones.“

§§§

Jim lag schlaflos auf der Couch und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund, der seit den Sommerferien seltsam distanziert auf ihn wirkte. Ob etwas zuhause bei ihm vorgefallen war? Soweit Jim wusste, ging es Joanna und auch ihren Großeltern gut. Lag es am Druck der Academy? Wuchsen Bones die Anforderungen etwa über den Kopf? Jim kannte keinen besseren Arzt als ihn. Er vertraute auch keinem anderen so sehr. Er wünschte sich nur, Bones würde ihn einweihen anstatt ihn auszuschließen. Schließlich waren sie doch Freunde. Mehr noch, Bones war sein bester Freund. Jim konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals einen so guten Freund gehabt hatte. Sicher, sie waren verschieden und nur selten einer Meinung, aber dennoch verband sie etwas – etwas ganz Besonderes.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer drang leises Schnarchen herüber. Der kommende Morgen würde ihm hoffentlich etwas mehr Aufschluss geben. Bones war schließlich immer für ihn da. Wenn es etwas gab, das Jim für ihn tun könnte, damit es ihm besser ginge, er würde es tun. Ganz gleich worum es sich dabei handelte. Solange sie zusammenhielten, davon war Jim überzeugt, ließe sich jedes Problem aus der Welt schaffen.

§§§

Leonard wachte vollkommen verschwitzt auf. Er lag halb bäuchlings, halb seitlich. Zunächst glaubte er, womöglich einen Albtraum gehabt zu haben, doch sobald sein Verstand wieder vollkommen wach war, realisierte er, dass Jim halb auf ihm lag und ihn mit seiner Körperwärme bedrängte. Leonard war nie ein Kuscheltyp gewesen. Er brauchte nachts seinen Platz zum Schlafen. Allerdings kam es nicht selten vor, dass Jim sich zu ihm ins Bett schlich und sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch an ihn kuschelte. Nicht nur leicht, nein, sondern geradezu besitzergreifend! Leonard kam sich wie ein verdammtes Kissen vor.

Wäre Jim nicht so ein guter Freund, hätte er längst einen Riegel davor geschoben. Allerdings wusste Leonard um Jims Vergangenheit und die daraus resultierenden nächtlichen Ängste. Finnegan hatte sich immer wieder gerne öffentlich darüber ausgelassen, dass Jim manches Mal nachts schweißgebadet aus Albträumen erwachte und den Tränen nahe war. Jim hatte jedoch nie drüber sprechen wollen und Leonard nahm einfach an, dass er sich schämte.

Jims Kindheit war keine behütete gewesen. Das war kein Geheimnis. Sein Stiefvater hatte ihm und seinem Bruder das Leben auf der Farm schwergemacht. Seine Mutter war viel auf diversen Raumschiffen unterwegs gewesen und inzwischen sogar auf einer Raumbasis stationiert. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander. So arrogant und selbstsicher Jim tagsüber schien, so hilflos und zerbrechlich wirkte er manchmal in der Nacht.

Nur schwer gelang es Leonard sich halbwegs unter Jims Körpergewicht hervorzuschälen und etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bekommen. Das Bett war eigentlich groß genug für sie beide. Allerdings schlief Jim praktisch in der Mitte und Leonard lag inzwischen so weit außen, dass er den Bettrahmen kalt unter sich spürte. „Rutsch rüber“, murrte er daher und gab Jim einen unsanften Stoß, sodass dieser sich im Schlaf herumrollte und die Bettmitte wieder freigab. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, schlief jedoch weiter.

Leonard rutschte daraufhin etwas mehr zur Mitte hin und kehrte seinem Freund den Rücken zu. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, ein wenig Schlaf blieb ihm daher noch. Nach ein paar Minuten gelang es ihm tatsächlich wieder einzuschlafen.

§§§

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten ewig so hier liegen“, murmelte Jim am nächsten Morgen verschlafen. Er hatte sich im Schlaf erneut an seinen Freund geschmiegt und lag inzwischen mit dem Kopf auf dessen Brustkorb, lauschte dem Herzschlag, und fühlte sich rundum wohl.

Leonard hatte die Augen noch nicht mal offen. Jims Stimme war leise und sanft, aber mehr als deutlich. Erst nach einigen gedehnten Sekunden realisierte er, dass Jim sich seiner erneut bemächtigt hatte. „Das muss aufhören, Jim.“

„Warum?“ Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen rieb Jim seine Wange über Leonards Brustkorb.

Trotz des Unterhemds, das Jims Haut von seiner eigenen trennte, vermochte Leonard die Bartstoppeln des anderen Mannes zu fühlen. „Jim, ich meine es ernst.“ Die Grenzen zwischen Freundschaft und was auch immer sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, verschwammen zusehends. Leonard wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Und je mehr er versuchte Abstand zu Jim zu gewinnen, umso hartnäckiger suchte dieser seine Nähe. Wo sollte das hinführen?

Jim flirtete mit ihm. Jim kuschelte mit ihm. Jim machte ganz deutliche Avancen. Und Leonard konnte nicht damit umgehen. Leonard war verbittert. Ein geschiedener, desillusionierter Mann, der sich geschworen hatte, niemals wieder jemandem sein Herz zu schenken. Er versuchte sich nur selbst zu schützen. Sich und auch Joanna, die nicht weniger unter der gescheiterten Ehe litt.

„Können wir es nicht einfach genießen?“, hörte er Jim nach einiger Zeit fragen, ehe dieser seinen Kopf hob, um seinem Freund in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wir müssen es doch nicht analysieren. Es muss auch nichts bedeuten. Ich würde es nur einfach gerne weiter genießen.“

„Aber es bedeutet durchaus etwas, wenn du immer wieder in mein Bett kriechst und dich an mich kuschelst als wärst du …“ Leonard schluckte den Rest des Satzes herunter. Jims klare blaue Augen sahen ihn beinahe flehentlich an. „Männer tun so etwas nicht. Nicht in meiner Welt.“ Er konnte das Aber in Jims Blick sehen. „Kuschelst du auch mit Gary?“

Daraufhin konnte Jim nur irritiert lächeln. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Warum sagst du ‚natürlich‘ nicht, wenn es doch scheinbar ganz ‚natürlich‘ für dich ist, mit mir zu kuscheln und im weitesten Sinn sogar zu schmusen. Du sagst, dass wir Freunde sind, aber deine Signale sind vollkommen andere.“

Seufzend löste sich Jim und richtete sich im Bett auf. Leonard beschloss liegen zu bleiben, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Er hatte gerade weiß Gott andere Sorgen, als die Beziehung zu seinem besten Freund zu analysieren. Aber sie durften das nicht ewig aufschieben, mussten definieren, was dabei war sich zu entwickeln. Dass sich etwas veränderte, war nicht zu übersehen. Leonard hatte versucht es zu ignorieren, hatte es auf Jims einzigartigen Charakter geschoben, aber allmählich gingen ihm die sinnvollen Begründungen aus.

Jim sah aus wie ein herrenloser Welpe, als er so in der Mitte des Bettes kniete und die Finger nervös in der Bettdecke vergrub, die nur noch einen Teil von Leonard und auch Jim selbst bedeckte. „Du gibst mir dieses Gefühl, Bones“, versuchte Jim sich zu erklären. „Ich weiß auch nicht.“ Er zuckte hilflos die Schultern.

Leonard gab ihm seinen patentierten ‚das ist keine zufriedenstellende Antwort‘-Blick.

„Es war vermutlich meine Schuld“, meinte der Arzt und konnte sehen, wie sich Erleichterung über Jim ausbreitete. „Ich habe damit angefangen, als es dir nicht gut ging und ich dir gestattete, in meinem Bett zu schlafen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich missverständliche Signale ausgesandt. Es tut mir leid.“ Jims Adamsapfel sprang deutlich auf und ab, als dieser schluckte. „Das heißt keineswegs, dass ich dich nicht gern hätte“, versuchte Leonard die Situation zu entschärfen. „Aber das hier …“ Er deutete auf Jim und dann auch sich selbst und schloss das Bett mit ein, „das hier ist nicht normal. Nicht für mich. Und das kann so nicht weitergehen.“

„Kein Problem“, gab Jim kleinlaut von sich.

Leonard kam sich wie ein herzloser Bastard vor. Aber er wollte die beste Freundschaft seines Lebens nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Er musste die Grenzen ziehen, die Jim nur allzu leichtfertig überschritt ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

„Warst du deswegen gestern Abend so niedergeschlagen?“ Jim sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, den Leonard ungern an ihm sah. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war so verletzlich und traurig, obgleich er versuchte zu lächeln.

„Nein“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf. „Du warst nicht der Grund.“ Bevor Jim nachhaken konnte, fuhr der ältere Mann fort. „Ich muss an Halloween arbeiten. Fisher hat mir einen Spätdienst reingedrückt, obwohl ich um eine Frühschicht gebeten hatte. Jojo wird mich besuchen kommen. Sie hat ein verlängertes Wochenende und meine Eltern verreisen, um ihren Hochzeitstag zu feiern.“ Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich war mir sicher, dass ich es zeitlich einrichten könnte.“

„Scheiße.“

Leonard nickte und lachte freudlos auf. „Wohl wahr.“

„Ich kann mich doch um Joanna kümmern, während du arbeitest“, schlug Jim nach einem nachdenklichen Moment vor.

„Du organisierst doch das Campus-Spukhaus zusammen mit Gaila und Gary. Ich weiß, dass dir dieser ganze Halloween-Kram viel bedeutet. Wie könnte ich dir da meine zehnjährige Tochter aufhalsen und dir den ganzen Spaß nehmen. Du freust dich seit Wochen darauf.“ Und Leonard graute es seit Wochen davor, da Jim dazu neigte bei derlei Campus-Veranstaltungen zu viel zu trinken. Im Grunde musste Leonard wegen jungen, partysüchtigen Kadetten wie Jim, Gaila und Gary arbeiten. Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, dass er nie so jung gewesen war. Jocelyn war allerdings auch früh schwanger geworden und er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie das Baby behalten würden, während sie einer Abtreibung nicht abgeneigt gewesen war.

„Es ist doch schon alles vorbereitet. Und bei der Deko kann Joanna uns doch helfen. Das macht ihr vielleicht sogar Spaß. Sobald es dunkel wird, werde ich mit ihr durch die Stadt ziehen und 'Süßigkeit oder Streich' spielen. Das wird bestimmt lustig werden. Sie wird eine tolle Zeit haben.“

„Und was ist mit dir, Jim? Ich kenne dich und weiß, dass du eine gewisse Vorstellung davon hattest, wie der Abend für dich endet.“

Jim verdrehte die Augen und zuckte anschließend die Schultern. „Das wird nicht meine letzte verpasste Party sein, Bones. Und Joanna ist wichtiger. Sie ist deine Tochter. Und damit ist sie auch mir wichtig.“

„Du kennst sie nicht mal“, argumentierte Leonard dagegen.

„Höchste Zeit, dass sich das ändert.“ Jim schenkte seinem Freund ein sonniges Lächeln. Vergessen war scheinbar die bedrückende Unterhaltung von vorhin. „Wenn sie dir ein wenig ähnlich ist, werde ich mich bestimmt prächtig mit ihr verstehen.“

In der Tat ähnelte Joanna ihrem Vater so sehr, dass Jocelyn ihm das immer wieder vorgeworfen hatte. Besonders in der Zeit, als ihre Scheidung unausweichlich wurde.

„Komm schon, Bones. Du hast mir so viel über sie erzählt und es wird Zeit, dass ich sie endlich mal kennenlerne. Ich bin schon lange neugierig auf sie. Sie ist ein wichtiger Teil deines Lebens.“

Im Grunde hatte er doch kaum eine Wahl, daher gab Leonard sich letztlich geschlagen. „Also gut, du hast gewonnen. Abgesehen von meinen Eltern bist du der einzige andere Mensch im Universum, dem ich meine Tochter anvertrauen würde.“

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen!“, versprach Jim und Leonard glaubte sehen zu können, wie es in Jims Kopf zu arbeiten begann, wie er neue Pläne für Halloween schmiedete, die passend für ein zehnjähriges Mädchen waren.

Leonard konnte sich kaum jemanden vorstellen, der besser für die Unterhaltung eines Kindes geeignet war, schließlich war Jim selbst noch kindisch. Auf eine sehr liebenswerte Art, aber nichtsdestotrotz kindisch.


	2. Chapter 2

Die wenigen Tage bis Halloween vergingen wie im Flug. Jim hatte mit dem Unterricht und dem Training bereits alle Hände voll zu tun, dennoch hatte er sich – wie einige seiner Freunde – dazu bereit erklärt, sich an den Vorbereitungen für die Halloween-Feier zu beteiligen. Dazu gehörte selbstverständlich eine geradezu umwerfende Party, zu der sämtliche Kadetten eingeladen waren.

Zum Spukhaus wurden, wie bereits seit Jahren, unbenutzte Kellerräume der Wohnheime umfunktioniert. Allein die Lage unter der Oberfläche war prädestiniert dafür. Es roch von Natur aus ein wenig modrig dort unten und es war vor allem dunkel. Für ein wenig feuchten Nebel im Spukhaus würde eine Anlage sorgen, die Jim bereits bei einem entsprechenden Service gemietet hatte, ebenso wie Trennwände, um die Großraumflächen in kleinere Kammern zu verwandeln.

Der gesamte Campus war hier und da mit kleinen Dekorationsartikeln bestückt. Selbst in Captain Pikes Büro stand eine kleine Kürbislaterne auf dem Schreibtisch. Jim war tags zuvor bei ihm gewesen, um ihn über die Vorbereitungen auf dem Laufenden zu halten und hatte dabei den ausgehöhlten Kürbis mit der frechen Fratze bemerkt. „Der erinnert mich an Sie, James“, hatte Pike belustigt geäußert. Wie auch immer Pike das gemeint haben mochte, Jim dachte lächelnd an den Moment zurück. Er war froh, einen Mentor wie Christopher Pike zu haben.

Am Halloweenmorgen war Jim schon recht früh aufgestanden. Es war eine der inzwischen fast schon selteneren Gelegenheiten, bei denen er tatsächlich in seinem eigenen Bett geschlafen hatte. Gary machte sich immer wieder darüber lustig, dass Jim doch einfach direkt bei seinem Freund Leonard einziehen solle, da sie ohnehin ständig zusammenhingen. Allerdings wusste Jim, dass Leonard wahnsinnig werden würde, müsste er sich ein Quartier mit ihm teilen. Davon abgesehen hatte er, wie eben seit gestern auch, gelegentlich seine Tochter für ein paar Tage zu Besuch. Und das sollte ihm auch von Herzen gegönnt sein.

Einen rund drei Kilogramm schweren Kürbis im Arm haltend erreichte Jim schließlich Leonards Quartier und betätigte den Türmelder. Zu behaupten, er wäre nicht zumindest ein bisschen nervös, Joanna kennenzulernen, wäre glatt gelogen. Obwohl ihm Leonard so viel von ihr erzählt hatte und er durch Fotos wusste, wie sie aussah, verschlug es ihm beinahe die Sprache als die Tür schließlich zur Seite glitt und die Sicht sowohl auf Leonard als auch auf das Mädchen preisgab, das in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe stand. Leonard hatte die rechte Hand locker auf ihrer Schulter. „Guten Morgen“, grüßte sein Freund ihn.

„Morgen, Bones.“ Er machte einen Schritt in das Quartier und ging vor Joanna in die Hocke. „Es freut mich dich endlich kennenzulernen, Joanna.“

Das Mädchen lächelte verkrampft und suchte Schutz bei seinem Vater. Das war das erste Mal für Jim, dass ein weibliches Wesen ihn nicht auf Anhieb charmant fand. Ein wenig zermürbte ihn ihre Reaktion, doch er war entschlossen sie nicht sofort aufzugeben.

„Ich hab dir einen Kürbis mitgebracht“, fuhr Jim fort und hielt ihr das Geschenk entgegen. „Wir können ihn gerne später zusammen aushöhlen und ihm ein Gesicht schnitzen.“ Joanna nickte langsam und wagte sich einen Schritt aus Leonards Schatten heraus, um den Kürbis entgegen zu nehmen. Allerdings fiel er ihr beinahe aus den kindlichen Händen, da sie offenbar nicht mit dem massiven Gewicht gerechnet hatte. Jim und Leonard griffen beide gleichzeitig nach dem Kürbis, damit er nicht zu Boden fiel und aufplatzte. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände für einen allzu flüchtigen Moment, woraufhin ein ungewohntes Kribbeln Jims Nervenbahnen durchströmte.

„Ganz schön schwer“, raunte Leonard. „Komm, Jojo, wir stellen ihn erstmal auf dem Couchtisch ab.“ Das Kind gehorchte und ließ sich von seinem Vater dabei helfen, den Kürbis sicher zu besagtem Tisch zu tragen und darauf abzustellen. „Bedanke dich bitte bei Jim.“

Joanna drehte sich zu Jim um, der noch in der Nähe des Eingangs stand und beide wortlos beobachtet hatte. Der Schatten von Leonards Berührung war noch einen kleinen Moment auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Das seltsame Gefühl war neu für Jim. Er beschloss jedoch, nicht genauer darüber nachzudenken, da es heute darum ging Joanna für sich zu gewinnen. Also schenkte er dem süßen brünetten Mädchen sein schönstes Lächeln. „Danke“, brachte sie dann der Form halber zustande. Jim hatte sich etwas mehr Begeisterung erhofft und seufzte innerlich. Das könnte ein verdammt langer Tag werden.

„Joanna, Jim hat heute viel mit dir vor“, erklärte Leonard ihr dann. „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass er ein Spukhaus vorbereitet. Er wird es dir bestimmt gerne zeigen. Das wird sicher spannend.“ Er winkte Jim zu sich, so dass sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa Platz nehmen konnten und zog Joanna auf seinen Schoß. Sie schmiegte sich sofort an ihren Vater. „Hör mal, mir ist bewusst, dass du böse auf mich bist, weil ich heute keine Zeit für dich habe. Aber Jim ist der beste Ersatz … und er kann nichts dafür, dass ich arbeiten muss.“

„Ist mir egal“, war ihre launische Antwort darauf.

Nun wusste Jim auch, weshalb sie ihn nicht begrüßt hatte. Warum sie keine Anstalten machte zumindest zum Schein freundlich zu sein. Und Jim konnte nur allzu gut verstehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Er hatte es ebenfalls gehasst, wenn seine Mutter keine Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte und er sich stattdessen mit Frank – seinem Stiefvater – hatte abgeben müssen. Allerdings war Jim fest entschlossen, Joanna eine gute Zeit zu bescheren. Er hatte sie fest in den Tag eingeplant und allerhand mit ihr vor. Sie würde gar keine Zeit für Langeweile haben und hoffentlich vergessen, dass ihr Vater arbeiten musste.

„Wir sollten jetzt erstmal etwas frühstücken gehen“, schlug Leonard vor und sprach damit nicht nur seine Tochter, sondern auch Jim an. „Und danach muss ich unbedingt ein paar Lebensmittel besorgen, bevor mein Dienst beginnt.“

Joanna zuckte mürrisch die kleinen Schultern und rutschte vom Schoß ihres Vaters, um sich Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Sie braucht einfach etwas, um aufzutauen“, flüsterte Leonard in seine Richtung. Jim nickte lediglich und konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Freund recht hatte.

§§§

Keine halbe Stunde später saßen die drei in einem kleinen französischen Café der Innenstadt San Frans außerhalb des Campus‘ und genossen ein ausgiebiges Frühstück. Jims Blick flog immer wieder zwischen Leonard und Joanna hin und her. Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, selbst die mürrischen Charakterzüge schien das Mädchen von seinem Vater geerbt zu haben. Sie war ganz anders als Jim sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Das Eis zu brechen würde nicht leicht werden. Andererseits hatte er schon härtere Schalen geknackt, nämlich Leonards.

„Hey, Joanna“, begann Jim schließlich, „hast du dir schon eine Verkleidung für heute Abend überlegt?“

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr mich zu verkleiden.“

Jim erzwang ein Lächeln, während Leonard seiner Tochter über den Kopf streichelte. Es sollte eine beruhigende Geste sein, stattdessen wich sie seiner Berührung nach einem kurzen Moment aus und warf ihrem Vater einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ach, komm schon“, bemühte sich Jim abzulenken, ehe Leonard sie zurechtweisen konnte. „Ohne Verkleidung macht der Abend doch gar keinen Spaß. Ich hab zwei Freundinnen, die dich in alles verwandeln werden, was du dir vorstellen kannst.“

„Das kann niemand.“

Jim nickte überzeugt. „Oh doch, diese beiden können das. Vertrau mir.“

„Joanna“, wandte sich auch Leonard mit erzwungener Geduld an sie, „du kannst versuchen, das Beste aus dem Tag zu machen, oder ihn dir selbst ruinieren, indem du jeden von Jims Vorschlägen ablehnst. Schau dir das Angebot doch erstmal an. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hast du dann ja doch noch deinen Spaß.“

Weiterhin eingeschnappt zuckte Joanna wieder einmal die Schultern. „Ich bin eh allmählich zu alt für ein Kostüm.“

Jim gab sich empört. „Man ist nie zu alt für Halloween. Richtig, Bones?“ Ausgerechnet auf Zustimmung des größten Halloween-Muffels zu vertrauen, war natürlich leichtsinnig von Jim. Aber er musste darauf bauen, dass Leonard seiner Tochter zuliebe zustimmen würde. 

Und zu Jims großer Erleichterung nickte sein Freund und pflichtete ihm bei, auch wenn er nie ein großer Halloween-Fan gewesen war. „Heute Abend werden sich ganz viele Leute verkleiden und ein Großteil davon ist sogar deutlich älter als du, Jojo.“

Das Kind zog eine Schnute, zuckte einmal mehr mit den Schultern und trank dann seinen Kakao aus.

Im Grunde konnte Jim sich wirklich gut in Joanna hineinversetzen. Sie war verletzt, weil ihr Vater sie versetzt hatte. Als ein Fremder in ihrem Leben war Jim daher natürlich ein ganz lausiger Ersatz, vollkommen egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte. Joanna hatte sich auf ein langes Wochenende mit ihrem Vater gefreut.

Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg noch weiter in die Innenstadt, um Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Joanna schlurfte im Supermarkt lustlos neben dem Einkaufswagen her, den ihr Vater durch die Gänge schob, während Jims Verstand auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Es musste doch etwas geben, womit er Joanna zumindest mal ein kleines Lächeln abringen konnte. Er erwartete keineswegs, dass sie ihn sofort mochte, aber ihre Laune etwas anzuheben, wäre wenigstens ein Anfang.

„Such dir Cerealien raus, Jojo. Die sind da hinten in dem Regal“, wies Leonard seine Tochter an und zeigte ein paar Regalgänge weiter. Joanna gehorchte und folgte dem Fingerzeig ihres Vaters. Sobald sie außer Hörweite war, wandte sich er an Jim. „Es tut mir leid, Jim. So kenne ich sie gar nicht. Sie ist sonst wirklich sonnig und liebenswert.“

„Sie ist stinksauer auf dich“, erwiderte Jim und legte seinem Freund mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Bange, ich bin sicher, sie taut noch auf. Der Tag ist noch jung und es gibt noch allerhand für Halloween vorzubereiten.“

Leonard seufzte sichtbar erleichtert. „Trotzdem hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du sie hüten musst.“

Jim wollte erwidern, dass sie nicht der erste launische Mensch war, um dessen Zuneigung er kämpfen musste. Sie war eben eine McCoy und demnach nicht ganz einfach. Für Jim war das kein Problem. „Das wird schon. Ich bin optimistisch.“ Okay, das war geschwindelt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelingen würde Joanna aufzuheitern. Aber er würde sich eher im Kampf einem Klingonen stellen, als Leonard bezüglich seiner Zweifel die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Joanna kam zurück zu ihnen, eine knallbunte Packung Frootloops im Arm. „Vergiss nicht die laktosefreie Milch, Pa.“

„Die hab ich inzwischen immer daheim“, ließ er sie wissen und warf Jim ein kleines Lächeln zu. Dieser war nämlich ebenfalls laktoseintolerant.

Jim erwiderte das Lächeln und hielt den Blick zu seinem Freund einen Augenblick länger fest, als es angemessen war, ehe er etwas verlegen den Augenkontakt abbrach. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns fürs Wochenende mit mexikanischem Essen eindecken?“, schlug er dann zur Ablenkung vor.

„Hört sich gut an“, stimmte Leonard zu. „Geh du die Bohnen und den Mais für die Tortillas holen, Joanna und ich besorgen den Salat und die Paprika. Wir treffen uns dann in der Fleischabteilung.“

Jim nickte, kam aber nicht umhin mitzuhören, wie Joanna sich prompt bei ihrem Vater darüber beschwerte, dass Jim über das Essen bestimmte. Allerdings bekam er nur Fetzen dessen mit, was Leonard darauf erwiderte. Womöglich war es besser, wenn er das Wochenende nach dem heutigen Tag in seinem eigenen Quartier zubrachte und zur Abwechslung lernte, anstatt bei Leonard rumzuhängen. Vor allem, wenn Joanna ihn nicht um sich haben wollte.

Während seine Gedanken um das bevorstehende Wochenende kreisten, suchte er rasch die Konservenabteilung auf und holte dort wie vereinbart die Bohnen und den Mais. Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt kam er an der Abteilung mit dem Süß- und Knabberkram vorbei und schnappte sich zwei große Tüten mit Nachos und dazu verschiedene Dippsoßen. Er war ein wenig überladen, als er Leonard schließlich fand und sämtliche Sachen einfach in den Einkaufswagen fallen ließ.

„Sieht gesund aus“, feixte der Arzt. „Vergiss nur den Tequila nicht.“

Gesagt, getan. Jim eilte davon und kehrte mit einer Flasche goldenen Tequilas zurück und einem Netz frischer Orangen. „Sieht das gesünder aus?“, fragte er spaßeshalber und Leonard gluckste daraufhin tief, sobald er die Orangen bemerkte.

„Ja, schon besser.“

Leonard hatte inzwischen das Hackfleisch geholt, außerdem hatte er Hähnchenbruststreifen und ein paar andere Zutaten besorgt.

„Jojo, was meinst du, was wir noch für ein mexikanisches Wochenende brauchen?“, wandte sich Jim direkt an sie, um sie miteinzubeziehen. Sie sollten sich nicht ausgegrenzt fühlen.

„Wir haben noch keine Wraps.“

Auch die Wraps fanden kurz darauf ihren Weg in den gemeinsamen Einkaufswagen und die drei stellten zufrieden fest – nun ja, Joanna war so zufrieden, wie sie eben an diesem Tag sein konnte –, dass sie alles Nötige hatten und am Wochenende wohl nicht verhungern oder verdursten würden.

§§§

Nach einem kurzen gemeinsamen Mittagessen verabschiedete sich Leonard von ihnen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Jim und Joanna sahen gleichermaßen bedauernd zum Fenster hinaus und folgten ihm mit ihren Blicken, bis er außer Sichtweite war. Nun war Jim in der Tat auf sich allein gestellt.

„Also, Joanna, wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt mal beim Spukhaus vorbeischauen? Da gibt es noch eine Menge zu tun, damit es heute Abend wirklich gruselig wird.“

„Von mir aus …“ Ihre Worte wurden wieder von diesem Schulterzucken begleitet, das Jim ihr inzwischen wirklich übelnahm.

Sein erster Impuls war, etwas zu ihr zu sagen, aber er überlegte es sich anders und presste stattdessen die Lippen aufeinander. Egal was er ihr sagen würde, es würde die Situation nicht verbessern. Und er wollte vor allem vermeiden, etwas zu sagen, was seine Beziehung zu ihr nachhaltig beeinträchtigen könnte.

§§§

Auf dem Weg zur Cochrane Hall gewann Jim zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag den Eindruck, dass Joanna vielleicht doch noch auftauen würde. Sie bestaunte die Kürbisse, geschnitzte und naturbelassene gleichermaßen, die den Weg zum Spukhaus säumten. An einer Eiche ganz in der Nähe, deren Blätter im Wind raschelten, baumelten Skelette herab. Joanna suchte automatisch Jims Nähe, was ihm ein kleines Lächeln abverlangte. Als sie das Wohnheim schließlich erreichten und direkt auf die große Doppeltür zugingen, ging Joanna sogar soweit, dass sie Jims Hand ergriff und festhielt. An den Backsteinwänden des Gebäudes krabbelten ausgesprochen real aussehende Riesenspinnen auf und ab, die den Eindruck vermittelten das Haus einzuspinnen.

Am Himmel über ihnen türmten sich tiefdunkle Wolken auf, die zunehmenden Wind mit sich brachten. Jim hoffte nur, dass es nicht anfangen würde zu regnen. Schließlich wollte er später mit Joanna Süßigkeiten sammeln gehen. Vorerst waren sie innerhalb des Gebäudes jedoch sicher. Jim beschloss, sich ein Problem nach dem anderen anzunehmen.

Die Dekoration nahm im Innern des Gebäudes nicht ab, ganz im Gegenteil. Das Licht der Korridore flackerte, unheimliche Geräusche, die wie Geisterflüstern klangen, drangen aus versteckten Boxen. Schilder, die zur Umkehr rieten, Pentagramme zeigten oder Totenschädel abbildeten und Grabsteine säumten ihren weiteren Weg. Der Korridor war weiterhin mit Kürbissen und schwarzen Kerzen in allen möglichen Größen gesäumt. Seine Freunde hatten bisher wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Es wurde jedoch allerhöchste Zeit, dass er seinen Teil dazu beitrug.

Im Untergeschoss angekommen wurden sie prompt von einem Sarg begrüßt, der aufrecht an einer der Wände gelehnt stand. Plötzlich öffnete sich der Sargdeckel knarrend und ließ ihnen einen halbverwesten Körper entgegenstürzen, den Jim geistesgegenwärtig auffing. Joanna ging derweil mit einem spitzen Aufschrei hinter ihm in Deckung. Selbstverständlich war der Körper nur eine Attrappe, aber sie wirkte verdammt echt. Selbst Jims Herzschlag hatte sich für einen kurzen Moment verdoppelt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Sensorbereich bereits aktiv war.

„Jo, alles in Ordnung?“ Er wandte sich besorgt zu dem Mädchen um.

Dieses erzwang ein Lächeln und nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon.“

Das helle Lachen einer Frau näherte sich ihnen. Der Körper verschwand von allein wieder in dem Sarg, der sich schloss und wieder so dastand als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Oh du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen“, sagte die Orionerin, als sie die beiden schließlich erreichte, und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Unbezahlbar.“

„Das war deine Idee, oder?“, erwiderte Jim nur und schloss seine nickende Freundin zur Begrüßung in die Arme. „Du bist unverbesserlich.“

„Ach, gönn mir den Spaß. Die meisten Scherze hier hast du dir ausgedacht. Der Sarg war meine Idee und ich wusste, dass ich dich nur vor der Feier damit überraschen kann.“ Sie nahm das Mädchen hinter Jim zur Kenntnis. „Und wer bist du?“

„Joanna McCoy.“

„Bones’ Tochter“, ergänzte Jim. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich für Halloween bereits vergeben bin.“

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du damit ein kleines Mädchen gemeint hast. Aber gut, mit dieser Konkurrenz kann ich leben.“ Sie schenkte Jim ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Joanna, das ist meine Freundin Gaila“, stellte Jim sie schließlich vor.

Die Orionerin wandte sich wieder an das Mädchen. „Und wo hast du deinen Dad gelassen, Joanna?“

„Der muss arbeiten.“

Gaila nickte verständnisvoll. „Hast du Lust, Kürbisse mit mir zu schnitzen? Wir brauchen sicher noch ein Dutzend.“

Joanna sah Jim an, wollte sein Einverständnis. Er nickte lächelnd, wurde jedoch gleich darauf ernst. „Aber du bleibst bei Gaila. Dein Vater bringt mich um, wenn ich dich verliere.“ Gaila und Joanna seufzten daraufhin gleichermaßen genervt. Joannas Augenrollen erinnerte ihn auf unglaubliche Weise an Bones. „Dann werde ich mal Gary zur Hand gehen, ehe er dort hinten von der Leiter stürzt.“

Gaila folgte Jims Fingerzeig. Gary Mitchell stand in der Tat ganz oben auf einer wackelig aussehenden Leiter und hängte ein Spinnennetz an die zweieinhalb Meter hohe Zimmerdecke.

Jim wusste, dass sein Freund Gary mitunter an Höhenangst litt. Selbstverständlich wollte dieser das nicht zugeben, um keine Schwäche vor den übrigen Kadetten zu zeigen. Jim hatte es jedoch recht früh erkannt und löste seinen Kumpel daher ab. Abgesehen davon hatte Jim von der Spitze der Leiter aus einen perfekten Überblick über die Kellerhalle und konnte Joanna somit im Auge behalten. Es war nicht so, dass er Gaila nicht vertraute, aber Joanna war unter seiner Aufsicht. So viel Verantwortung hatte ihm bislang niemand anvertraut. Und er wollte dieses Vertrauen auf keinen Fall enttäuschen.

Er konnte sehen, dass Gaila und Joanna sich zu Uhura gesellten. Kurz darauf vergrub Joanna ihre kleinen Hände in einem Kürbis, um das Fruchtfleisch herauszuholen. Der Kürbis war so groß, dass Joanna bis zu den Ellbogen in dem orangenen Monstrum steckte. Sie verzog dabei das Gesicht, als müsse sie einen Menschenschädel aushöhlen. Allerdings wich der Ekel in ihrem Gesicht Triumph, als sie zwei Hände voll Fruchtfleisch empor förderte. Die drei lachten und alberten während der Arbeit herum, so dass Jim ihnen am liebsten Gesellschaft leisten würde. Aber er hatte genug anderes zu tun. Schließlich wartete neben den Spinnen noch ein ganzer Karton voller Fledermäuse darauf, an die Decke gehängt zu werden.

§§§

Die Sonne ging schließlich unter, auch wenn sie hinter der dunklen Wolkenfront ohnehin nicht mehr zu sehen war. Der Asphalt und die Wiesen waren nass vom Regen, der inzwischen niedergegangen war. Jim und Joanna verließen das Spukhaus deutlich nach Gaila und Uhura. Die beiden hatten sich irgendwann mit der Begründung verabschiedet, sich schließlich noch für die Party verkleiden zu müssen.

Allerdings hatten die beiden Jim auch angeboten, Joanna zu schminken. Damit hatte er insgeheim fest gerechnet. Er hatte geahnt, dass die beiden nicht widerstehen könnten und das Mädchen schnell ins Herz schließen würden. Und so kam es, dass sie schließlich im Quartier der beiden Frauen waren und Jim dabei zusah, wie aus dem hübschen kleinen Mädchen eine wirklich unheimliche Untote wurde.

Gaila hatte sich in diesem Jahr als Hexe verkleidet, was perfekt zu ihrer ohnehin grünen Haut passte. Das restliche Make-Up war sehr düster gehalten, die eine oder andere Warze war in ihrem Gesicht ‚gewachsen‘. Ihr Kleid war lang und schwarz mit weit ausgestellten Ärmeln. Der dazu passende spitze Hut lag noch auf der Kommode.

Uhuras Kostüm war etwas schwerer zu erraten. Nun ja, Jim konnte es überhaupt nicht erraten. Es war so typisch für Uhura, sich nicht allzu offensichtlich zu verkleiden. „Was stellst du eigentlich dar?“, fragte Joanna sie dann zu seiner Erleichterung und Jim konnte sich die Blöße ersparen, dass er es nicht erraten konnte.

„Ich bin eine Vampirjägerin“, erklärte Uhura lächelnd und deutete auf die kleinen Utensilien, die zum Beweis am Gürtel ihrer khakifarbenen Cargohose baumelten; ein Kruzifix, ein Fläschchen – vermutlich gefüllt mit Weihwasser -, und einige Holzpflöcke.

Natürlich hätte Jim darauf kommen können, wenn er sich denn ein wenig mit Mythen beschäftigt hätte, was nicht unbedingt der Fall war.

„Als was verkleidest du dich, Jim?“, wollte Joanna schließlich von ihm wissen.

Er wackelte mit seinen vollen Augenbrauen. „Mike Myers“, antwortete er dann und fing sich daraufhin nichts als verwirrte und fragende Blicke ein. „Ach, kommt schon, habt ihr noch nie von Mike Myers gehört?“ Als die drei unisono die Köpfe schüttelten, setzte Jim sich auf Gailas Bett und begann, ihnen von seiner liebsten Horrorgeschichte zu erzählen. Dabei senkte er absichtlich seine Stimme und ließ sich reichlich Zeit mit der Erzählung. Als er geendet hatte, sah er in drei zutiefst gebannte und auch schockierte Gesichter.

§§§

Der Streifzug durch die Stadt war trotz des starken Windes und dem androhenden Unwetter ein voller Erfolg. Joanna hatte Jim im Verlauf des Abends jedoch gebeten, die unheimliche Maske abzunehmen. Im Halbdunkel der Stadt waren seine Augen darunter kaum erkennbar gewesen, was Joanna tatsächlich Angst machte.

„Ist deine Tasche voll?“, fragte Jim irgendwann. Sie waren rund zwei Stunden unterwegs gewesen. So allmählich bekam er Durst und auch etwas Hunger und wollte zurück ins Spukhaus. Er hatte seinen Freunden versichert, zumindest für eine oder zwei Stunden vorbeizukommen. Joanna würde sich bestimmt auch amüsieren. Immerhin waren sämtliche Kadetten kostümiert, das Spukhaus bot Gänsehaut pur und es gab viele leckere Snacks. Auf Alkohol würde er in diesem Jahr jedoch verzichten müssen.

Die kleine Untote an seiner Seite nickte strahlend. „Ja, ich hab genug.“ Sie nahm ihn wieder bei der Hand. „Danke, dass du das mit mir gemacht hast.“

„Ich hoffe doch, du gibst mir was ab?“, schmunzelte Jim und drückte ihre kleine Hand zärtlich.

„Hm, ich weiß noch nicht“, feixte sie und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. „Vielleicht, wenn du mir später noch so eine tolle Gruselgeschichte erzählst.“

Jim gluckste tief. „Kann ich gerne machen. Hast du schon mal von Freddy Krüger gehört?“

Joannas Augen leuchteten in Vorfreude auf. Jim war unfassbar froh, dass sie sich im Verlauf des Abends geöffnet hatte. Letztlich hatte er sie wohl doch mit seinem Charme überzeugen können.

§§§

 

Auf der Party wurden sie lautstark von Marilyn Mansons ‚Sweet Dreams‘ begrüßt. Diesmal fielen sie auch nicht auf den Sarg am Eingangsbereich herein, der ihnen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den darin verborgenen Leichnam entgegenschleuderte.

Joanna hatten ihren Spaß auf der Party, ganz wie Jim gehofft hatte. Sie machte beim Apfelfischen mit, ließ sich von mehr als einem Dutzend Attrappen erschrecken, die überall verteilt herumstanden und bewunderte die Kostüme der Kadetten.

„Das ist das beste Halloween, das ich je hatte“, rief sie gegen die Musik an, während Jim mit ihr tanzte.

In ‚Sweet Dreams‘ mischte sich schließlich das Knarren einer alten Tür, gefolgt von Schritten, Donnergrollen und dem fernen heulen eines Wolfes. Michael Jacksons ‚Thriller‘ lief schließlich an, woraufhin Gaila – in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe – einen Freudenschrei ausstieß, ihren Hexenhut in weitem Bogen fortwarf und zu tanzen begann. Ehe Jim und Joanna sich versahen, verfielen sämtliche Kadetten auf der Tanzfläche in eine Art Line Dance. Das ungleiche Paar trat ein wenig zur Seite und sah staunend zu, wie Gaila die Tanzgruppe anführte. Jim begann im Rhythmus zu klatschen und Joanna schloss sich ihm begeistert an. Uhura erschien neben Gaila und fiel ebenfalls in die Tanzschritte ein. Jim fragte sich, wann um alles in der Welt sie das einstudiert hatten? Bevor er sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, zogen ihn die beiden Frauen gleichsam auf die Tanzfläche zurück. Joanna folgte ihm sofort. Ehe sie sich versahen, tanzten auch sie mit dem Rest und lachten ob der teils bizarren Tanzschritte, die jedoch recht schnell gelernt waren, da sie sich nach einer Weile wiederholten.

Die Stunden gingen allzu schnell vorbei. Als Jim irgendwann aufs Chrono schaute, stellte er entsetzt fest, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war. Bones würde ihn umbringen, wenn er wüsste, dass Joanna noch wach und vor allem auf dieser Party war. Daher verabschiedete er sich in aller Eile von seinen Freunden, schnappte sich Joanna, die an Uhura gelehnt fast eingeschlafen war, während Gary eine Gruselgeschichte erzählte. Offenbar waren seine Geschichten nicht so gut wie Jims, was diesem selbstredend ein gewisses Maß an Genugtuung verschaffte. Besonders, da Gary so ziemlich Jims einziger Konkurrent war.

„Ich bin noch gar nicht so müde“, murmelte Joanna an Jims Schulter, der sie inzwischen trug, da sie ihm zu langsam war und er wirklich _schnell_ zurück in Bones‘ Quartier wollte. Sie gähnte herzhaft, was ihre Aussage zunichtemachte.

„Aber ich bin platt“, erwiderte Jim und streichelte ihren Rücken. Inzwischen war es fast windstill geworden, dafür war ein ziemlich dichter Nebel vom Pazifik heraufgekrochen und hatte sich während der letzten Stunden über den Campus gelegt. Jim konnte kaum drei Meter weit sehen. Zum Glück kannte er sich gut aus und fand auch so schnell zum Wohnheim der Mediziner.

§§§

Joanna putzte sich brav die Zähne, nachdem sie ihr Kostüm gegen einen Pyjama eingetauscht und sich abgeschminkt hatte. Nun ja, ein kleiner Rest Make-Up war noch zu sehen, aber der würde mit der morgendlichen Dusche verschwinden. Für die Nacht würde es wohl ausreichen, mutmaßte Jim.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt noch von diesem Freddy?“, wollte Joanna wissen und kuschelte sich in das Bett ihres Vaters.

Jim setzte sich zu ihr. „Also gut, aber dann ist Feierabend. Dein Pa kommt in weniger als einer Stunde und dann solltest du wirklich schlafen.“

„‘m kay“, nuschelte sie und kroch ein wenig näher an Jim heran, so dass sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legen konnte. Sobald sie beide gemütlich lagen, dimmte Jim das Licht im Schlafzimmer auf fünfzehn Prozent und begann mit seiner Erzählung.

§§§

Als Leonard schließlich vollkommen erschöpft von seiner Schicht heimkam, fand er nicht nur Joanna sondern auch Jim schlafend in seinem Bett vor. Zu zweit nahmen sie mehr als die Hälfte des Bettes ein, dennoch brachte er es nicht über sich, Jim zu wecken, der tief in der Mitte des Bettes schlief, und auf die Couch zu dirigieren. Zu sehen, dass Jim sich schützend an Joanna schmiegte, wärmte sein Herz trotz aller Müdigkeit. Es schien, als hätten sie einander doch noch schätzen gelernt, was Leonard kaum überrascht. Es war keineswegs leicht, Jim nicht zu mögen. Er hatte es ja selbst versucht und war dabei kläglich gescheitert.

Leonard ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und betrachtete argwöhnisch das Sofa. Er bekam stets Nackenschmerzen, wann immer er länger darauf schlief. Es war einfach zu klein für ihn. Also ging er wieder zurück nach neben an ins Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich sollte die Entscheidung nicht so schwerfallen. Es wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich ein Bett mit Jim teilte. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass Joanna es mitbekam und es war vor allem das erste Mal, dass er sich zu Jim legte und nicht anders herum. Andererseits war das _sein_ Bett und er war absolut hundemüde!

„Ach, was soll’s“, brummte er vor sich hin, zog sich rasch die Arbeitsklamotten aus bis er nur noch Unterwäsche trug und kroch neben Jim ins Bett. Nachdem der erste Moment, der etwas befremdlich wirkte, vorüber war, fühlte es sich erstaunlich gut an, in ein vorgewärmtes Bett zu liegen. Manchmal war es viel zu leicht, sich an gewisse Veränderungen zu gewöhnen. Insgeheim fürchtete Leonard, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr ohne Jim an seiner Seite schlafen konnte. Trotzdem legte er zögerlich seinen linken Arm um Jim, so dass er mit der Hand auch Joanna auf der anderen Bettseite berühren konnte, und schloss die Augen.

Das leise „Nacht, Bones“ keine dreißig Sekunden später hörte Leonard schon nicht mehr.

 

E N D E


End file.
